


Jump (Yandere/Movie! Lloyd x Reader)

by The_Master_of_Song



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Murder, Other, Slight trigger warning, Somewhat graphic, Yandere, don't read if you don't like death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Master_of_Song/pseuds/The_Master_of_Song
Summary: "No one will hurt her anymore...."(This is my first work on here. I hope you enjoy~)





	Jump (Yandere/Movie! Lloyd x Reader)

(TRIGGER WARNING)

"Jump"

"Huh?"

"I said jump."

"What? No, why would I jump?"

Lloyd then pulled a knife from out of his back and put it up to Mark's neck. Mark was now on the edge of the rooftop, his hands shaking and his heart pounding. Lloyd gave him an emotionless look.

"Are you sure you wanna disobey the Son of Lord Garmadon?"

Mark was trying his best to come up with a witty comeback or an insult or...something. But he was too scared to.

"Go on, you can do it. It's only 100 feet from the ground. Your death will be quick and painless."

"Y-y-you're freaking me out d-dude. If this is about all the pr-"

"It's not about that. This is your punishment for hurting Y/n."

"Y-Y/n? T-this has nothing to do with her!"

"This has everything to do with her. You're gonna pay your debt for leaving her there in the cold."

Earlier that day...

Lloyd watched as Y/n arrived at the park for her 'date' with Mark. She stood there excitedly, constantly checking her phone. She was wearing a (F/C) dress with (color that matches) leggings, and black boots. Her hair was up in (favorite hair style).

She looked absolutely amazing.

Lloyd couldn't help but feel absolutely pissed. He knew Mark was gonna stand her up. He would not stand there and watch him break her heart like that.

And just as he thought. Mark comes walking in, wearing an obnoxious outfit, with his 'girlfriend' Stacy.

"Oh, hey Y/n. I didn't think you'd be here."

Lloyd clenched his fist.

Y/n looked at him with hurt eyes. Did he forget about their date?

"Oh wait, that's right! We had a date, right?"

He remembered!

"Oh, well sorry. I completely forgot. So instead, I invited Stacy. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, okay?"

She shook her head. "No, no. It's okay. You two...enjoy your date. I'll get going..."

She walked away from the two brunettes, tears forming in her eyes. Lloyd gave Mark and Stacy a big glare as they went and made out in the trees. He walked up to Y/n and gave her a big hug. She didn't fight back, and just cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, Y/n. It's okay, I got you."

"I don't even know why I'm crying...I knew this was gonna happen...but it still hurts..."

"He's a big jerk. Come on, let's head down to Mega Monster Amusement Park, I'll help you forget about this completely. Would you like that?"

She nodded her head. "Mhm."

"Alright, let's go then."

Back to the Present...

"You hurt Y/n. Now, you will die."

"W-What about Stacy? S-she was involved too!"

"I'll deal with her later. Now, jump."

Mark tried to grab Lloyd's arm, but all her did was grab his hand and move the blade to the other one. Lloyd smirked.

"Ahahaha. You do know you're dealing with the Green Ninja, right? I'm an absolute legend. You're nothing against me."

He started to push him over the edge.

"Go ahead. Besides, it's not like anyone will miss you since, well, why would anyone miss you?"

Suddenly, Mark felt himself falling. Then,

SPLAT!

Mark was no more.

"Haha...Ahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lloyd continued laughing. It felt insanely good knowing that he was fully capable of this.....wonderous thing. No one was gonna hurt Y/n anymore.

"Now for my next victim. Who should it be? Oh, I know..."

He laughed again before walking away.

"Y/n will be mine..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Lindsey and this is my first story on here. I came from Wattpad (there I'm also The-Master-of-Song) So you might know me.   
> I have no idea what to say for this part lmao. I'm winging this.
> 
> Also, this story is some-what of a test story for me to try to figure everything out. I'm a noob to this website. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> BYYYE


End file.
